


I'm a Goner (Somebody Catch My Breath)

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crushes, Friendship, I think?, M/M, i love these two together okay??, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler should remember how to breathe every time he's around Patrick Stump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Tyler. It wouldn't be so bad. We're having a tour with Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy, for goodness sake. You're going to like them, I swear."

Tyler knows Josh is right about these things. Who wouldn't be honored to have a tour with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco? But when you're with A-list bands such as them, you can't help but wonder if they're probably assholes in real life.

Well, some big name bands are kind of assholes. Tyler silently prays they aren't in that category.

They were meeting up with them tonight. And Tyler's sweating bullets. What if he says something stupid? What if they don't like their music? Sometimes he wishes to have Josh's charm with people.

"I'm going to screw this up, Josh."

"No you won't. They're gonna like you, Tyler. Trust me. And you'll like them too."

That's some miracle right there.

@@@@@

They meet up with Panic! At The Disco an hour later. Brendon, Dallon, Dan and Kenneth were nice dudes. Brendon was sort of exhausting to be with. He seems to be always excited. And he does back flips with Josh. At least they're getting along fine.

Dallon and the others were pretty chill and nice. They talked about some music and the instruments that they play with, they also talked about the respective bands they played on. Tyler's starting to relax around them. He's glad Josh was right.

Minutes later, Brendon said that Fall Out Boy will be with them soon and he became nervous again. Tyler has heard about Fall Out Boy even before there was Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots.

Ever since they got back from hiatus, they've been the news of the whole music scene. _Not that I have time to get updated on that stuff._  They're the big deal. 

Don't screw this up, Tyler. 

@@@@@

"Bren! Nice to see you again!"

"Same to you, man!"

Tyler and Josh were obviously starstruck by the appearance of Pete Wentz. Two more people entered the room: Joe Trohman with that wild hair, and Andy Hurley, who looks pretty intimidating.

Brendon introduces Pete and the others as they shook hands with them. Pete was a social guy who had a wide smile. He pats Tyler on the shoulder and compliments them for their music. Pete went with this full-on speech of how he loved the lyrics and music that Tyler was pretty speechless.  Even Joe and Andy added their own compliments.

He was feeling elated by all of these. 

@@@@@ 

It's been an hour, but they still haven't started practice yet. 

Tyler wonders why Patrick Stump isn't there with them yet. If he were to admit, he would have fainted if he sees Patrick, not that he remembers what Patrick looks like. He only remembers what he looked like before the hiatus of their band. He's hardly active in social media. But when you're in the music scene and you're about to meet the singer of Fall Out Boy, you'd probably think you're meeting the President. 

Or maybe he's just exaggerating this. 

Him and Josh already had that talk about his ~~obsession~~ **admiration** for Patrick Stump. 

Tyler  decided to play the piano in the backroom while he waits for the practice to start. He hums under his breath as he presses the keys of piano. The melody he plays with starts with a lively tune. He sings some lyrics along with the tune. 

"That's pretty good." 

Tyler was startled by a voice behind him. He turns around to see a shadowy figure by the doorway. 

The figure approached in the form of a strawberry-blonde haired man wearing glasses and a fedora. _A fedora? Really?_ He's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that covers half of his hands _'Which I think is really cute'_  and skinny navy-blue pants. 

"Can I join you?" 

Tyler nods and scoots to give the man some space. They sit beside each other, their shoulders almost touching. He's not quite sure why he let the man sit with him. He's not exactly the most social person. But there's something about the man that seems familiar. He just can't put a finger on it. 

"So, what were you singing?" the man asked.

"I-It was my song. It's called ' _The Judge_ '." Tyler responded. 

The man hummed, and presses the keys of the piano. The tone he made sounds similarly like his piece. Tyler was impressed that he learned that so quickly. Tyler started humming the song as he presses the keys along with the man. 

It's like time slowed down at that moment. It's like nothing else matters around them anymore. It's just him, this man, and the music they create together. 

Their hands made contact as they pressed the keys and Tyler felt a shiver down his spine. He looked at the corner of his eye to see if the other man felt it too but he didn't look fazed. 

The man's eyes were closed as if he was feeling the music. He looked _beautiful_ under the light of the room, his hands are graceful with each press of the key. He hums the music in a soft, alluring tone. 

He just knows this man is special. 

"That was fun. You're amazing." The man says as he plays the last note of the song and gives Tyler a nice smile.

"T-Thank you. You're pretty amazing too." Tyler stutters his thanks.

He may have been blushing seeing that smile for him. Just as the man was about to reply, there was a knock in the doorway. 

"Tyler? You here?" Josh called, his head peeking from outside the door.

"I'm here, Josh!" Josh entered the room and was about to speak but he stopped when he looked at the man beside Tyler.

Tyler can't even comprehend Josh's expression. He was _gaping_. Tyler would have laughed but he can't exactly do that when someone else is there with them. 

The man beside him stood up and raised his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I better get going then. We should do that again." 

The man looks at Tyler with a beautiful grin on his face. He takes a sharp intake of breath at the sight. ' _Somebody catch my breath, oh god.'_  

The man was about to leave but paused and looked back at the duo. 

"What's your name?" 

"I-I'm Tyler. Tyler Joseph."

"It was nice meeting you, Tyler Joseph."

The man smiles as he nods his head to the duo and leaves the room. The duo were speechless. But they pretty much had their own reasons for the speechlessness. 

"Uh, so... ready to go, man?" Josh snaps him out from his thoughts and breaks the silence. 

"C-Can you give me a moment, man? Damn I forgot to ask his name." Tyler muttered breathlessly. ' _Why am I even breathless?'_

Josh's look was incredulous. " _Tyler_. Did you even realize that was **Patrick Stump**? How did you **NOT** even know that was Patrick Stump?"

" **Josh** , if you're fucking with me--" 

"Unfortunately, I'm _not_."

Tyler groaned as he put his head in hands. Apparently, the object of which he ~~obsesses~~ \-- _**ADMIRES**_ was just beside him and he had no idea. 

_ Fucking great. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Tyler! Come on! Practice is going to start!"

"No, Josh. You can't make me go out there. Tell them I'm sick or something!"

After that little episode with Patrick Stump, he was so embarassed that he locked himself into the bathroom. He sits on the tiled floor, hugs his legs to his chest and lays his head on his knees.

He just knew there was something special about the man.  _Why didn't I notice it sooner?_

Josh continues to knock on the door. The pounding hurts his head.

" _ **JOSH**_ _ **, LEAVE ME ALONE.** "_

The knocking halts when Tyler hears Josh talking to someone outside.

"Uh, Tyler? Are you okay? What's wrong? Should I call the medic?"

That concerned voice is from none other than Patrick Stump. _Oh god._  Tyler is already thinking of possible escape routes in the bathroom to avoid further embarrassment.

Patrick is going to think he's weird. Patrick is going to avoid him. Who would want to hang out with a weird kid like him? Not that he was gonna ask Patrick to hang out with him because  _he's Patrick Stump,_ and Tyler's way out of his league. Why did he even agree to Josh? This is becoming a disaster. All of them will hate him. They'll stop this tour and just--

"Tyler? Look. I'll give you some time. I'll talk to the guys and tell them that you'll join practice tomorrow, they'll understand. Get some rest. And... Don't think about it too much, okay? Whatever it is that you're going through, put it into music just like your song. It will help, I think. It keeps the voices away." Patrick says calmly.

_How did he know?_

Tyler sighs in relief when he hears footsteps leaving from the bathroom's door.

"Josh?" Tyler calls out.

"Yeah, man?"

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Tyler heard a thud from the outside as if Josh sat down on the floor.

"Pretty much. But you'll be okay if it's _him_."

Tyler can't help but agree.

@@@@@

The sleep surprisingly helped. He can't remember the time he had proper sleep. Maybe when he was back home in Ohio.

Josh wakes him up for breakfast and informs him about practice in the afternoon. 

"You think you're good to go, Tyler?"

Much of what happened yesterday felt like such a blur. He did overreact over Patrick yesterday, which was pretty embarrassing since thing he was worrying about was the one to have actually helped him. Patrick's advice did help a lot. He wrote a new song, thanks to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. I actually wrote a new song. Help me with it?"

Josh grins.

@@@@@

 When Tyler went to sound check with Josh, he honestly thought people would glare daggers at him. 

He didn't expect to see that these people are actually glad to have him back.

They were worried about him. These people who only met him yesterday were  _worried_ about  _him._

Josh mouths him an _'I told you so'_ and Tyler was stopping himself from being teary at that moment.

"Glad you're okay, kid. We were worried about you." Pete says as he put his arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"But no one can compare Patrick's worry about you. He was like a mother hen. Don't let him know I told you about this or he'll kill me." Joe supplied.

Tyler hopes that his blush goes unnoticeable over their laughter.

They talked for a bit when they see Patrick approaching them.

Patrick smiled when he saw Pete. If Tyler were to say that he wasn't jealous, that would be a total lie.

Patrick's gaze turns to him, he holds his breath.

When he saw the crinkle in Patrick's eyes slowly starts to form, the smile of his mouth turns into a blindingly beautiful grin that's just for him...

Tyler knows he's definitely a goner.

"Tyler! Hi! How are you?" Patrick greets happily.

"I-I-I'm great. Thanks."  _Smooth, Tyler. REAL SMOOTH._

Patrick's expression turns solemn as he looks at Tyler. He's not exactly great with eye contact. But there's something unreadable in Patrick's eyes. There's a question in there that wants to be answered.

"If there's  _anything_ bothering you, just remember that you're not alone, okay?" Patrick said kindly.

Tyler would have melted right then and there. He smiles shyly at Patrick, hoping that it was enough to convey his appreciation.

When he received that breath taking smile in return, Tyler knows Patrick got the message.

@@@@@

Sound check was over, but the rush and excitement in Tyler was still there. It was exhilarating, moving your body to the music's tune. The way you can just sing your heart into that stage, imagining  _thousands_ of people singing along to your music...

It was always the best feeling.

Josh and the others returned to their rooms but Tyler decided to stay behind.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

Tyler felt movement beside him. He looked up to see Patrick, his eyes were focused to the massive structure of the building in which they'll be performing on for thousands of fans.

I felt him sat beside me at the edge of the stage. It reminded me of the moment where we met the first time. 

''I have never heard music such as yours, Tyler. I'm sure this crowd will love the new type of music that you'll offer to this world." Patrick said. His gaze never leaving the imaginary crowd

Tyler and Patrick sat in a comfortable silence, taking each other's company as comfort. The silence fills Tyler with--not dread-- but for the first time in Tyler's life, if fills him with  _Peace._

"Patrick?"

When Patrick looks at him, he felt something tug at his chest. He had that need to  _touch, to lean in, to kiss him, don't let him go! Now's your chance-_

"Thank you."

_Not yet._

"You're welcome, Tyler."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (?)
> 
> Here's chapter 2! I HAVE NOW MET MY PEOPLE HELLO THERE LET'S CRY ABOUT THIS SHIP TOGETHER.
> 
> Sorry, I'm honestly not that good. I'm not good at writing the character's gesture into proper words. I better keep a thesaurus beside me. Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry about the wrong spellings and grammar. English is not my native language.


	3. Chapter 3

Tour has been a success so far (which is pretty surprising in Tyler's case because he was pretty sure he was gonna screw it up)

But everything was good. Josh was pretty excited for another tour in a new city meeting new fans. The other bands looked like professionals but in the backstage, they were pretty crazy.

Brendon and Pete were trying to out-prank each other and it was pretty hilarious, most of the time. Not exactly hilarious when you're the victim of the said prank. Josh was actually game when he joins on the prank. Tyler? As long as he's not the victim of their antics then he's definitely good with it.

"Guys, we're going to prank Patrick! Are you game?" Brendon announces one night. 

Tyler tenses at Brendon's announcement. He gives a pleading look to Josh. _Please don't say 'yes'._  Josh gives him a look and shrugs.

"Sure, why not? Right, Tyler?"

_I'm going to kill him._

"Y-Yeah... As long as it's not harmful to Patrick, right?" Tyler says nervously and forces a smile.

After Brendon left, Tyler swiftly grabs Josh by the shoulders and shakes him.

"I am NOT going to prank Patrick, Josh. You can't make me." Tyler says almost hysterically.

"Can you chill, Tyler? Patrick isn't going to get hurt." Josh says as he peels himself away from Tyler's grasp.

 "I-I just don't want Patrick to get mad or something." Tyler mumbled.

 Josh gives him  _the look._ It was the type of look where he knows it's more than that.

"Right. Anyway, you're in this. There's no way you can back out now, Tyler." He says with a smug look on his face.

"You are  _so_ out of the band, Josh." Tyler said accusingly.

"No, _you're_ out of the band." he retorted with a teasing smile.

@@@@@

The plan for the prank was surprisingly simple (and not hurtful). They were going to sabotage Fall Out Boy's acoustic session during their concert. Pete, Patrick, and Joe had no idea. Except Andy who will be watching from the backstage.

"You guys are nuts. I like that." Andy said to Brendon after their daily practice. Andy seems like he'll enjoy pranking the others.

After practice (and briefing for Operation: _Prank on Patrick)_ , Tyler separates from Josh and went to the dressing room. As he opens the door, Tyler spots a familiar looking cardigan on the couch.

_'This is Patrick's, right?'_

Patrick is just the cutest thing when he wears cardigans. Patrick may be older but he's adorable as heck, along with the glasses and fedora. Tyler knows better than to just  _squeal_ about the older man's cuteness but he just can't resist.

Tyler's not sure why he did it but he brings the cardigan to his nose and breathes in the cardigan's scent.

It smells  _nice and_ _comforting._ Just like Patrick's presence. How can Patrick smell so nice after a tiring day? Tyler feels like a creep for doing this but it's not like he gets to smell Patrick all the time. _'Ew. That sounded weird. Definitely a creeper, Tyler.'_

Just before he could let go of the cardigan, Tyler hears the door open and sees Josh staring at him, his eyes wide with shock.

They stare at each other for a minute before Josh speaks up.

"Tyler, what are you  _doing?_ "

Tyler fumbles with the cardigan as he swiftly lays it back on the couch.

"N-Nothing! I was just... wondering who owns this cardigan." He says nervously.

"By  _smelling_ it? You do know that's Pat-" Josh says but pauses as if he had some sort of realization.

Josh gives him a sly smile. 

 _"I do not like where this is going."_ Tyler thought anxiously.

Before Josh could make any accusation, Patrick enters the dressing room. He looks a bit restless as if he's looking for something.

"Hey, Josh. Hi Tyler. Have you guys seen my cardigan? I forgot where I left it." 

Josh looks at him mischievously and smiles at Patrick.

"Actually, Tyler found your cardigan.  _Right, Tyler?"_ Josh said in a suggestive tone.

_'I'm going to tear your limbs apart, Joshua Dun."_

_"_ Ah, y-yeah. I found it here in the couch." Tyler said nervously.

"Yeah! He kept it for you!" Josh gladly added as Tyler sends him a death glare.

Relief crosses on Patrick's face, a small smile appearing on his lips. Tyler would rather see that look on Patrick's face any day.

Tyler holds out the cardigan in Patrick's reach as Patrick gently takes it and puts it on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost it. Thank you so much, Tyler." Patrick says as he gives Tyler that beautiful smile that always catches his breath. Josh must have noticed it because of his curious look between Tyler and Patrick.

"You're welcome, Patrick." 

@@@@@

"I know you like Patrick, but I didn't know you actually like  _like_ him." Josh says after Patrick left the dressing room and Tyler would give  _anything_ to be actually out of the band right now.

"Shut up, Josh." Tyler says as he sits on the couch and puts his head on his hands.

"Come on, man. We're friends. You can tell me anything, except everything that I already know about your obssession--"

" **ADMIRATION** " Tyler corrected.

" _Admiration,_ for Patrick Stump. Come on, Tyler! When did you realize that you actually  _like_ him?" Josh continuously asks.

"I am not going to have this discussion with you, Josh. We're not teenage girls talking about our crushes." Tyler groans into his hands.

Tyler can feel Josh pouting right now. He's a grown man for goodness sake.

Much to Tyler's relief, Josh lets out a defeated sigh.

 "Fine, man. Be that way. I'll probably just mention to Patrick about that little scene you had with his cardigan--"

" **NO.** Joshua William Dun, I swear to God--"

"Profanity is a sin, Brother Tyler Robert Joseph." 

Tyler groans out of utter defeat and betrayal from his best friend's blackmail. 

"Okay, fine." 

Josh happily sits on the couch beside Tyler and leans closer to hear the story. 

"Well, Fall Out Boy had a tour on Ohio one day, they had a concert in school and that's the first time I saw Patrick. He was different back then. He was slightly pudgy, he was wearing a trucker hat and has these side burns. And being in a Christian family, I never really listened to their genre before. But my friend in school just invited me so I just went along."

Tyler took a breath and has a faraway look on his eyes. His lips form a small smile, as if he is reminiscing a happy memory.

"The first time Patrick appeared on stage, I was kinda surprised because, he's not exactly the person that looks like he belongs in a rock band." Tyler chuckles at the memory. He remembers how shy Patrick was when he first appeared in stage. He remembers how he stuttered when he was introducing himself, and Pete had to fill in on him.

"I kinda felt bad for him, you know? He looked like he didn't want to be there. He kept looking down at his feet while Pete talked. When they were getting ready to sing, Patrick kept fiddling with his hat. He pulls it down so that we go couldn't see much of his face because of the shadow." Tyler gets that feeling. Patrick's only safety was that hat of his. He feels Patrick's insecurities.

"Everything became different when he started to sing." Tyler smiles as he  remembers holding his breath when Patrick sang. His voice was mesmerizing. He slowly sees how Patrick starts to become confident when he was performing. "He was still young, fresh, and unsure. But you just know it when you hear his voice. He was special." Tyler added.

"After the concert, my friend got access to meet them but Pete said Patrick doesn't want to meet up with anyone. I was kind of disappointed. I mean, he was amazing--"

"In other words, you were starstrucked by Patrick's awesomeness and it was also the beginning of your so-called-obssession-admiration for Patrick?" Josh interrupted.

"Yeah, Josh. That's basically it." Tyler deadpans.

Tyler would have mentioned how he met Patrick eventually days after the concert at a music store where he was talking to Joe Trohman. Not that it matters. They didn't actually talk. But he was kinda staring at Patrick and Patrick must have noticed so he gave a small wave at Tyler and smiled.

Not that Tyler was saving that memory for years. Nope.

"Why have I no idea about this?" Josh asked.

"Because I wasn't coerced that time. It was a good time, Josh. Not being coerced by my best friend." Tyler retorted dryly.

"I love you too, man. That's what friends are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, this is still on going, you know.  
> Thank god I finished a chapter. I hope you guys like it??  
> I'm sorry if Tyler seems out of character in my story.
> 
> What is this pairing even called? Patler or Tyrick??


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready, guys?" Brendon proclaims as Dallon, Kenneth, Josh and Tyler hide backstage, getting ready to crash Fall Out Boy's acoustic session at tonight's concert.

Can't say Tyler's ready for this. But, why not right? There's no backing out now.

As Patrick starts the session with "I'm Like A Lawyer". they went out to the stage, much to Patrick, Pete, and Joe's surprise. They sit in a circle in front of Patrick as he sings. They were reenacting being on the campfire as they sway to the music.

Tyler found himself enjoying it. It's pretty hilarious with all the funny gestures that Brendon has been doing. He sees Patrick trying so hard not to laugh while he sings. Tyler sees Pete mouth "You fuckers" as he plays his instrument with a grin on his face. Joe looks focused but he's seen Joe smiling.

 _"This must be what it feels_ _like_." Tyler thought. This must be what it feels like to just laugh easily with other people and have fun. They're in front of the crowd but Tyler's not even worried of making an embarrassment at himself. People are enjoying and laughing with them. This is something that Tyler doesn't feel often. But if there's one word to explain what he feels right now, it's  _euphoric._

Tyler's gaze drifts to Patrick. Despite the distraction, Patrick plays like a professional. He doesn't look bothered or annoyed. He looks like he's enjoying himself.

And that's good enough for Tyler.

Tyler must have been staring so long at Patrick that Josh had to jab him at the rib. 

@@@@@

The crowd cheers as the song ends and Patrick laughs. As in, a full body laugh which is the most adorable thing that Tyler has ever seen. 

Tyler stood up and hugs Joe, and then Pete. The time he reaches to Patrick, he kinda just stops in place. He doesn't know why he stopped. All he had to do was reach out and _hug_ Patrick but his legs doesn't seem to work. His heart is beating so fast that he's afraid his heart will get out of his chest. _"Graphic description, Tyler. Shut up."_

When Patrick notices his presence, his eyes light up and gives Tyler his winning grin that always gets Tyler's knees become weak, Tyler feels his face warming up. He hopes the lights on the stage don't make it too obvious. _  
_

Tyler was going to reach out when Patrick beats him to it. He slips an arm around Tyler's shoulders and pulls him close. Tyler had to bend down as his face comes close to Patrick's. Patrick's lips are close to his ear. He feels the warm puff of his breath, and Tyler swears it sent shivers down his spine. Tyler gives a friendly pat Patrick on the back. But before Tyler could lean away, Patrick tugs him closer and whispers  _Thank you_ in his ear.

Patrick lets him go (much to Tyler's disappointment at the loss of contact) and gives Tyler another sweet smile.

He goes to Josh, as Josh gives him a knowing smile and a thumbs up. That was either success of the prank or he probably saw the thing that happened with Patrick.

When they left the stage, they heard Patrick say to the crowd " _That was the crappiest spirit quest ever."_ And the crowd just laughs.

It was crappy but definitely the best one that Tyler has ever had.

@@@@@

"I expected the prank from Pete and Brendon. But definitely not from you, Tyler." an amused voice says to him, and Tyler gives himself credit for not jumping out of his seat.

Tyler looks around to see Patrick standing at the door way. He's not wearing his signature fedora or glasses. He was wearing a black shirt tonight, but he was still wearing that slightly ripped _tight_ jeans from earlier. His arms are crossed as he leans in the door way. He has this amused expression on his face.

"Sorry. I-It was Brendon's idea and I just... kinda joined in on them." Tyler says a bit guiltily. " _More like forced but Patrick doesn't need to know that."_ Tyler thought.

Patrick chuckles and decides to sit on the couch with him. They're not sitting close like that one time with the piano, but it was close in a way that they had proper space from each other. Tyler appreciates space most of the time but he's starting to hate it when it comes to Patrick.

"It's okay. I mean, I kinda needed it. The work has been stressing me a bit. It kinda made me forgot to give myself a rest, you know? When you did that prank, it was like all the stress left from my chest. So, thank you." Patrick says with sincerity that Tyler felt like giving him a big, warm hug.

It kinda went on from there. They started talking a bit, and Tyler feels less shy than he felt when he was with Patrick before. They talked about each other's lives, they talked about writing and making music, they pretty much talked about anything. He gives himself some points if he made Patrick smile or laugh. He also noticed how close they've been sitting as they talked. It's like that time when they played the piano together at the back room.

He doesn't know this means. He doesn't know what's going to happen.

But as Tyler looks at Patrick's blue-green eyes, they way they seem to change color every time the light hits, or Patrick's beautiful smile, Patrick's laugh, Patrick's kindness and his passion for music...

Tyler just knows one thing...

_Maybe I'm falling a little bit in love?_

Tyler knows that that's an understatement. But Tyler just let's himself believe that it's just like that. For now.

"Tyler? Did I say something funny?" Patrick's voice stops him from his thoughts as Patrick stares at him with a confused look on his face.  _"Why are his expressions adorable?"_

Tyler must have looked like an idiot because he was smiling at Patrick and he sure as heck knows Patrick isn't telling some joke but Tyler couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. Before Tyler could stop himself, he leans his head in Patrick's shoulder (which is a pretty bold move in Tyler's case but Patrick doesn't seem to mind) and nuzzles closer to Patrick.

He doesn't know what Patrick is thinking right now, but he can worry about that later as he takes advantage-- as he _**cherishes**  _the moment.

"Is something wrong, Tyler?" Patrick asks again. Sounding a bit concerned.

Tyler thinks about the first time they met, and the times they talked. He thinks about how he was able to spent his time with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco, he thinks about how Josh said he'll like them, he thinks about the concerts they've held, the songs they've sung to the people, he thinks about the time in the prank where all of them are happy and laughing, the crowd singing with Patrick as he reaches the chorus of the song. He remembers Patrick whispering " _Thank you"_ to his ears. He remembers lots of things, but at that moment, Tyler just  _knows..._

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Tyler says in the quietness of the room, with only thing he hears is Patrick's breathing and the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, the prank was based from this video and it was funny as hell:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghv8qzn47mw
> 
> if you're not familiar with it, you'll love it I swear.  
> Short chapter is short but here's a new chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry for the mistakes. ;w;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is a concerned best friend.

Josh wants the best for Tyler.

Tyler's been through a lot. And Josh knows his best friend needs something good in his life.

That's where Patrick Stump comes in

Josh has noticed Tyler's  _fascination_ for Patrick when they watched an interview about Fall Out Boy. Patrick looks different back then. It seemed like Pete was the one talking for him. Tyler looks so overwhelmed when Fall Out Boy makes a live performance on TV after the interview. He looked like a little kid who saw this awesome toy.

Just imagine Tyler's distraught when they went on hiatus.

Tyler didn't have news from Patrick until 2012. It was when Patrick releases  _Soul Punk._ It's either Tyler was really good at hiding his excitement back then or he was doing it internally, It doesn't even matter.

Josh had the struggle to listen  _Explode_ on repeat one day when they started tour.

Josh swears that Tyler is a massive fan boy.

And he doesn't mind. Patrick is a good guy. That's all a best friend could ask for Tyler.

@@@@@

As a concerned best friend of Tyler Joseph, sometimes it's up to him to make the move for Tyler.

Josh walks toward the dressing room to find Patrick sitting on the couch. He was using his laptop. Probably Garageband.

"Hey, Patrick?"

Patrick looks up and smiles at him when he sees him. Sometimes, he thinks Patrick is too nice for this career. But that's pretty good in his case. Or Tyler's.

"Can I talk to you with something?" Josh tries to look serious, and he prays that his nervousness isn't showing because how can he NOT be nervous? This is  _Patrick Stump._ He finally understands how Tyler feels whenever he's around Patrick. The words  _professional_ and  _A-class rock star_ floats in his head when he's looking at Patrick. He doesn't even have a  _crush_ on him like Tyler does. 

_'But let's be real, who wouldn't have a crush on Patrick?'_

"Yeah. Sure, Josh." Patrick says as he looks at Josh curiously.

Maybe this is a bad idea. Tyler will kill him if he learned about this. And Tyler's wrath is pretty much a dangerous thing. He would prefer not to experience it again. The safety of his iPhone is at stake.

"What do you want to talk about--"

"What do you think of Tyler?" Josh blurts out, cutting of Patrick's question. 

The question seemed to have startled Patrick, and Josh himself. Josh didn't mean to be so blunt with the question. He planned on taking it slow so he'd get to know if he could trust Patrick with Tyler.

 _'Tyler's going to kill me, and I just embarrassed myself in front of Patrick Stump. Oh god.'_ Josh thought as Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. He felt is cheeks become warm out of embarrassment.

The chuckle he heard from Patrick didn't sound mean to his ears, though. It was a fond chuckle. Like an adult being fond of a child. Not that Josh is a child but his display earlier was close to it.

"I like Tyler." Patrick says warmly.

Josh stares at him and repeats the words in his head.  _'I like Tyler', 'I like Tyler', 'I like Tyler'._ It was three simple words. But there's something in it that unnerves Josh.

"Uh, when you mean  _'like'..._ "

Patrick smiles at him as if he's found the right answer.

"It's whatever you want it to mean, Josh." Patrick's smile widens as he says the words and Josh can't help but smile back at him because  _it's fucking mutual._ He  _likes_ Tyler.

Before he could jump for joy for Tyler and rush off to tell him the big news, he just has one question he wants to ask of Patrick before he leaves:

"Why?"

Josh doesn't specify what he's asking about. But he's pretty sure Patrick knows what he's talking about.

Patrick looks contemplative. And Josh hopes Patrick is what he believes he is. Tyler isn't that social to other people. He's nervous approaching his fans sometimes. He doesn't have lots of friends but the friends he has are those who truly matter. He has friends who see the  _actual_ Tyler Joseph, who's pretty hilarious and quite the little shit sometimes. Tyler, who uses the darkness of his heart to write and sing the words that people are afraid to say.

Josh can say that he's honored to be Tyler Joseph's best friend.

He just hopes Patrick sees it too.

Josh held his breath as Patrick begins to open his mouth.

"I think... He's beautiful. He's... really beautiful. His insecurities, his doubts, his passion, his heart... Or just being  _Tyler._  He just... stands out to me, you know? I talked to him for a bit, and I kinda got to know him a little better. And I honestly think he's very special. You can't find another  _Tyler Joseph_ in this universe that can make heartbreak and despair sound like hope." Patrick said the words with a sense of sincerity and a tone of finality.

Josh looks away from Patrick and faces the door as he tries to blink out the wetness that begin to form in his eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, Patrick." Josh says as he tries his best not to let his voice crack. 

Josh reaches for the door knob when Patrick calls out to him. He looks over his shoulder to see that Patrick has stood from his seat.

"You're a pretty amazing friend to Tyler, Josh. I'm glad he has you for a friend." Patrick says with utter kindness that it was enough for the words in Josh's throat to dry out.

Josh leaves from the room without a word and closes the door behind him. 

He rushes off to his room along with the thoughts that would keep him awake through the night.

@@@@@

"You okay, Josh?" Tyler asks him when he entered the room. He was playing a video game. It's not like they have time for video games so he ought to remember to play later.

"Yeah. I was just... thinking." 

Tyler looks at him as if he wanted to ask about it. And if Tyler asked, Josh is afraid he'd tell him everything that Patrick said. He doesn't want to tell Tyler. Not from his words. He wants Patrick to be the one to tell those words to Tyler. 

Tyler just shrugs and continues to play the game he was playing earlier and Josh relaxed at that.

Patrick and Tyler have their own insecurities and doubts. And the fact that they turn those things into melodies and music is what makes both of them special. Heck, they both see the beauty in each other. And Josh can't help but think...

"-how much you deserve each other."

Josh didn't realize how he said it out loud until Tyler looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said incredulously.

Josh sort of panicked. He doesn't know how to explain himself. Tyler would get suspicious if he avoided the subject. So he did the best thing a Josh Dun would ever do to respond to a Tyler Joseph...

"You and Patrick. You deserve each other." Josh gives him a teasing grin and hopes that he looked convincing.

He knew he succeeded when Tyler blushed and threw a pillow on his face.

Maybe Tyler didn't need his help after all. But as a best friend, he was ready to give Tyler a little push when the time comes.

That's what best friends do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. This fic is still aliiiiive. Sorry it took so long. Internship is keeping students like me busy. But I love writing this fic so it won't stop me from writing this.
> 
> I'm actually making another Tyrick fic? Hee hee.  
> Hope you guys have a great day!! And I hope you like this chapter?
> 
> P.S. sorry if josh is out of character ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete (along with Brendon) tries to play matchmaker.

"The kid _likes_ you, Patrick."

Is what Pete would have said if only Patrick wasn't busy with Garageband. He knows better than to disturb Patrick with his work. Patrick can be uptight sometimes. He worries that Patrick wouldn't enjoy his life much if he keeps working like he does. So, on one practice-less afternoon, Pete devises a plan.

@@@@@

"No."

"Come on, Brendon. It's obvious they like each other!"

"How do you know?"

Pete knows they've been really obvious with all the whispering but it's not like he can help it. Patrick is one of his priorities right now. And their agenda is to find someone for Patrick.

Tyler Joseph is just the man who he's looking for.

"I just know it, man. I'm good at this. How do you think I signed you guys?"

"Good point."

@@@@@

 "Hey Josh."

The first step in this plan is in knowing about Tyler. What better way to do so than to talk to his closest friend, Josh Dun. The good thing about Josh is that he's more open and good with people. Not that Tyler is bad with people. He's the type to be more comfortable with someone who he's familiar with.

So Pete guesses Josh is the best option.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?"

He could ask him, straight to the point. But he still has time. Maybe knowing some things about Tyler would do.

And that's how Tyler finds them both on the floor, laughing from one of Josh's stories. Tyler is actually fucking hilarious and you wouldn't even notice it.

Tyler stares at them awkwardly. "Uh. I'm I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." Josh looks at Tyler sheepishly and shrugs. Tyler looks at them suspiciously like a  _"I know you're planning something"_ look, but he can't really complain with Pete being around.

Pete noticed that Tyler looked flushed and sweaty. What the heck is he doing? Basketball at the concert stage?

"Uh, Pete. Can I borrow... Josh for a sec?" Tyler says timidly. Did he look that intimidating? Pete tries not to be. 

Pete blinks at him because he doesn't even need to ask his permission. They can do whatever the hell they want. 

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Tyler and Josh left the room, Josh giving Pete a worried look, as if he's worried that there's something wrong with his friend. Pete gives him a nod, just to give him assurance that they'll be okay.

Tyler is still a bit shy with people, Pete already established that he was a good kid.

All the more reason to choose him for Patrick.

@@@@@

_"Hey, Tyler."_

_Brendon greets him when he was playing with the piano at the backroom. They don't have practice today so he wants to master that new piece he was making that he showed to Josh months ago.._

_"Uh. Hi, Brendon. Need anything?" Him and Brendon didn't talk often but Brendon's a pretty swell guy. He's hilarious, and just... constantly talks. How does he even do it. He also does backflips with Josh and it's kinda stressing him because one of them is ought to get hurt._

_Brendon goes closer and leans his elbows at the piano. There's that mischievous glint in his eyes and Tyler probably needs to get ready to whatever he's planning._

_"So... Patrick, huh?" He felt his heart stop when heard Patrick's name. Brendon gives him a full grin and the way he was blushing right now probably gave him away._

_"W-what about Patrick?" Tyler dare asked but he already knows Brendon has suspicions._

_He felt a hand ruffle his hair and a laugh. It was warm and not a mocking one. And Tyler's surprised that he wasn't being teased about it._

_"Don't worry, Tyler. I already know. You have feelings for him. Pete was the one who told me, actually. That guy is kind of a prankster. Where do you think I learned from? But I tell you, he's a pretty perceptive guy. And whatever you're feeling right now for Patrick is okay. Pete approves, if you were worried about that." Brendon says with gentleness and assurance that Tyler thinks this is the first time he's seen this side of Brendon._

_Tyler felt like he could trust these guys. They've been together only for months but he feels like they're another set of brothers to him. They've been supportive on all those months they've been together. The least he could do was be open to them in some things._

_"Not really. I just... he probably doesn't see me that way." Tyler says with reluctance. There's no way Patrick would like him that way._

_Brendon hums in thought. Brendon is probably the last person he'd ask for advice. He kind of sees Brendon as someone who just goes with the flow. He's not saying his advice won't be any good, though._

_"Well. What do **you** see in yourself?"_

_**I'm a mess, I'm weird, I wish I was enough.** _

_"Whatever it is, Tyler. There will always be someone out there who will embrace the true you. No matter what. 'Cause, hey. You already have that with Josh, right? Knowing Patrick, it's not impossible." Brendon says with a smile as if he's so sure, and maybe Tyler would just hold on to that._

_Before Tyler could thank him, they heard a crash from outside the room. Tyler stood to see what happened, but when he checked outside, no one was there._

" _You see anything? That was a pretty loud crash." Brendon says and Tyler's pretty relieved he wasn't hearing things._

_They decided to just leave it be when they both heard someone sneeze._

_"Did you hear that?" Brendon whispered._

_"Yeah, I did. I think it came from the outside." Tyler suddenly become nervous. He's watched these things on TV where the person they're talking about might have heard everything t_ _hen Patrick would avoid him and hate him and that's the last thing he ever wanted to--_

_"Kenny, what the fuck, man?" Brendon reveals the mystery person, hiding behind the sound equipment right beside their room. Kenneth looks like a deer in headlights from being caught by Brendon._

_"H-Hey. I uh... was just walking by, so..."_

_Before Kenneth could even leave, Brendon grabs Kenneth by the collar and dragged him inside the room._

_"What did you hear?" Brendon whispers threateningly and Tyler is trying his best not to laugh because Kenneth looks so terrified._

_"I-Nothing!! I-I didn't--! I won't--"_

_Brendon suddenly cackles, his eyes tearing up as he laughs. His laughter was contagious as it surrounds the room that Tyler ended up laughing as well._

_"Y-your face-- you should've seen it!" Brendon wheezes as he wipes the tears from his eyes. Kenneth looks like he's ready to punch Brendon but he ends up laughing as well. This is what Tyler loves about being on tour with them. He's pretty lucky to have been part of it._

_"So, you heard?" Brendon speaks minutes later, the grin never leaving his face._

_"Y-yeah. Kinda. Sorry, Tyler." Kenneth says guiltily. Tyler gives him a reassuring smile to tell him that it's okay._

_Kenneth asked some questions and Tyler answered them truthfully. It's no use hiding it to Kenneth when he already heard his conversation with Brendon._

_"I think you should tell him. Because you're going to regret not telling him when the chance is right in front of you." Kenneth surmises, and Tyler believes it's true. But how does he tell Patrick without looking like an idiot?_

_Brendon gives him a pat on the shoulder. He gives Tyler a reassuring squeeze. "Just be yourself, man. You'll be fine." It's as if Brendon read the doubts in his mind._

_Sometimes his doubts always get the best of him. But when he has people around who encourage him, support him, and believes in him... Tyler knows he can overcome those doubts._

_"Thank you."_

@@@@@

"You ran all the way here and made me leave Pete just to tell me that?" Josh says, with an amused look on his face. Tyler is sweating bullets. He doesn't know how Josh would react by confessing that he has feelings for Patrick.

"Yeah." Tyler responds, he expression is neutral but he's trying his best to hide how nervous he is by Josh's reaction.

Josh gives him a warm smile. He actually looks proud as he gives Tyler a tight hug.

"It must have taken balls to say that to me, man. I'm proud of you." Josh says as he releases Tyler from the hug. He looks genuinely proud of him and Tyler felt like he wants to cry but he's a big boy now. He's not giving Josh any ammo to embarrass him.

@@@@@

"You actually beat me to it!" Pete says excitedly over the phone while Brendon gives him the news.

 _"You owe me 20 bucks, Pete."_ Brendon replies smugly.

"Dude, I'll even buy you dinner!"

 

Pete has to admit, him and Brendon make pretty good matchmakers. Now all he needs to make things work is Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. This is when your tour mates ship you with your fellow tour mate and get away with it. Surprise! This fic is aliiiive.
> 
> I was watching Miss Universe today, it got me distracted. As happy as I am that my country won, I still have feels for Miss Colombia. :(  
> Aaaanyway. Sorry for the mistakes on this fic. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon makes things easier. Along with some help.

"Hey, Patrick. Why haven't you asked Tyler out yet?"

He asked him while they were watching the latest episode of Doctor Who. Dallon isn't the type to pry on other's business. But he's not blind to what's happening around him.

Tyler has feelings for Patrick. He can see the little glances that Tyler sends at Patrick's direction. He can see the blush that reaches his ears when he talks to Patrick. While he sees Tyler as young, he knows Tyler is mature enough to know how he feels.

Patrick isn't so far off. He knows the little smiles that he gives to Tyler, and the way he seems so enraptured by the way Tyler talks. While he knows Patrick isn't a touchy guy, he sometimes sees a hand on Tyler's shoulder and how he seems very fond of ruffling Tyler's hair even with his height.

He looks back to see Patrick's embarrassed expression, blush on his face is always obvious due to the pale skin. He sees why Pete always adores making the smaller man blush.

"T-There's no hiding from you, huh?" Patrick mutters, and Dallon smirks lazily as he pauses the episode that they were watching.

"Nope. Now spill. Why not ask him out?"

Patrick fidgets under Dallon's expectant gaze. He's pretty good at getting answers with just staring.

"I just... You know this tour won't last. Tyler will be busy, and I'll be busy once we get separated after tour. I wouldn't see him in a long time." Patrick says dejectedly as he stares at the hands on his lap.

"What's stopping you from asking him out  _now_? It's just a date, Patrick. Enjoy yourself. And stop thinking about work or the things that has yet to happen. You and Tyler can work things out. You've done it so far and now look at where you both are." He says softly. He sees Patrick looking up at him as if he's considering.

"Just talk to him. It always helps. And we're here if you guys need help. So, go for it." Dallon cheers and is relieved to see the small smile in Patrick's face.

"Thanks, Dallon."

"Sure thing. Now let's see where the Doctor is going next."

@@@@@

"You want to set a date for them?"

"Well... Yeah. Maybe you guys can help?"

If he wants a perfect date for Patrick and Tyler, he's going to need some help. It's a good thing he found Joe, Andy, Dan and Kenneth.

"Wait, dude." Joe speaks up, obviously confused on what was happening. "Why are you setting up a date for Patrick and Tyler?"

"Because they like each other." Dan, Andy and Kenneth all replied simultaneously and Joe seems to look offended that he didn't know about it.

"How did you guys know?" Joe says rather accusingly.

Andy scratches his chin (more like beard) and speaks up first. "Patrick won't shut up about the kid."

Dan follows. "They look at each other when they think no one sees them."

"I heard Tyler and Brendon talking by accident." Kenneth says guiltily.

Joe then looks up at Dallon, the accusing look still placed on his face. He seems to be expecting Dallon's answer.

"It's obvious." Dallon shrugs.

"You mean  _everyone_ knows except for  _me_?" Joe snaps, gesturing wildly as he makes his point. 

"What's your problem, Joe? You're usually chill about these things." Andy inquires, giving Joe the 'Eyebrow'.

"Not when I'm sober, Hurley. Now you," Joe then points a finger at Dallon. "Will tell us what's need to be done so we can get those love birds together, got that?" He demands. The others seem to nod in agreement at the plan, and Dallon can't wait for it to be done.

"Yes sir."

@@@@@

"Dallon? Where are you guys? Have you forgotten that we have practice?" Brendon talks with him from the other line of his phone. The tone on Brendon's voice sounds kinda furious and while he's pretty good at tolerating the smaller man's anger, he would rather avoid any conflict from him right now.

"Uh, good timing, Bren. I kinda need your help." 

He knows that Brendon  _knows_. Knowing that the vocalist barely has any filter when speaking, he pretty much kept the secret well until Kenny heard him talking with Tyler.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" The fury in his voice turns soft, possibly thinking that some danger happened.

"Nothing dangerous. But, uh. Do you think you can help me set a date for Patrick and Tyler? That's why we've been missing for a while. We were--"

"Dude, count me in! Where are you right now?" Brendon cuts him off, there's glee on his voice now. That was fast.

"The backroom."

The phone clicks, and only beeping can be heard from the other line. He looks at Andy, who was busy fixing the table cloth. Andy gives him a questioning look and Dallon just shrugged in reply. No one really knows what happens in Brendon's head.

A few minutes later, someone was knocking on the door. Kenneth approaches it and holds on the door knob. "Who is it?"

"It's Brendon, you assholes. Open this door."

Kenneth opens the door for him and rushes inside. He halts as he gets to look at what was done to the place.

"Oh god. This is going to be awesome. Whose idea was this?"

The guys said  _Dallon_ simultaneously, all pointing a finger at him. Brendon grins widely and pats Dallon hard on the back. Good thing he stop himself from stumbling.

"Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic--" " ** _I'm married, Brendon._** " "I mean look at this place!" Brendon says with glee as he looks around.

There are fairy lights that give the room a magical look on the dim looking room. The instruments were covered in a white blanket, with fairy lights places upon it to make it look decent. There was a red carpet, leading it's way to the table. The table has candles that are yet to be lit, and a small bouquet of flower places on a beautiful vase beside it, plates and silverware were arranged properly, as if one plans to eat in a fancy restaurant.

"You have outdone yourself, Dal. Very impressive." 

"Had a lot of help from these guys. Wouldn't be possible without them." He smiles. Dallon hopes he brings the same glee in Patrick and Tyler's faces once they see this.

"So, what can I help you with?" Brendon grins, waiting for Dallon to give him some order. And Dallon thinks, everyone in this room feels the excitement like he does.

@@@@@

_"Pete! You cannot believe what's going to happen tonight! There's going to be a date!"_

"What? Whose date?"

_"Tyler and Patrick!"_

"Date?! And Patrick didn't tell me about it?"

_"They don't know about it. It's a surprise! It was Dallon's idea. And if you're looking for Joe and Andy, well. They're in this too."_

"And the assholes couldn't even tell me? Where are you right now, Bren?"

_"Backroom. Come on. Oh, and call Josh too."_

"Got it."

@@@@@

"Hey, Ty. Wear this."

Josh tosses a familiar suit on his bed and continues to rummage in their closet.

"Isn't this my suit during  _Christmas with the Stars_ at the church? How did you get this?" Tyler says as he inspects the suit, remembering how he wore it when he sang  _'O Come, O Come Emmanuel_ for the Christmas Eve two years ago.

Josh continues to rummage the closet as he spoke. "Let's just say, I'm just too prepared for any occasion." He grunts as he carries another familiar looking dress shirt and vest, along with the tie and pants.

"Nobody informed me about some party going on." He mumbles as he fiddles with the bowtie of his suit.

"It was a last minute. And we need to be there, Ty." Josh says firmly.

Josh holds his breath, and hopes Tyler just let's it go. He tries not to sigh loudly in relief when Tyler stood and took his towel.

"What time's it?" He questions as he took his underwear and boxers from the drawer.

Josh checks on his clock. "7pm."

Tyler hums as he enters the bathroom and closes the door shut. Josh retrieves his phone and speed dials a number.

"Pete, mission accomplished from here. How's it doing with you?"

@@@@@

 "I'm going to pass."

Pete whines for what has to be the fifth time. As much as he loves his best friend, the stubbornness of Patrick Stump will drive him nuts.

"Patrick, come on! This party is important. Look, even Andy and Joe are already dressing up." Pete points out.

Patrick looks up at him from his laptop, his eyebrows furrowed. "Just what is so important with this party? You always let me be when I don't want to. What's so special about this one?" Pete feels like Patrick is starting to suspect so he thinks of an excuse that could convince him. He's good at making excuses.

"I-I... It's just not good without you, Pattycakes." Pete musters his best 'sad face' which ended up becoming genuine since the thought without Patrick will always make me sad.

When he heard Patrick sigh, he knows he's won him over. He silently cheers himself for the achievement.

"Fine. Formal party, right?" Patrick asks as he stood from his chair and made his way to the closet.

"Yep. 7pm."

"Okay. Now leave so I can get ready."

Pete closes the door behind him with a smile on his face. He walks away to give them the news when his phone rings.

 _"Pete, mission accomplished from here. How's it doing with you?"_ Josh's voice speaks from the phone.

"All done here, private. Now for one final touch."

@@@@@

 "Guys, they're here. Get ready." Dallon prompts. Everyone gets into position as they hear the door knob turn.

"Pete? Where are you?" Patrick enters first, his silhouette standing on the door way. He enters the darkened room and flicks on the lights. It wasn't working, and Pete is no where in sight.

"Jish?" A voice calls out, a silhouette of Tyler appearing beside Patrick.

Dallon watches from the dark corner as Tyler and Patrick look at each other and meet, wearing their fancy suits for the 'party'. Since he knows that both of them are in the room now, he knows it's time to begin.

As he signals a 'clap', the door of the room closes. Earning a little gasp from Patrick and Tyler, who are now stuck on the dark room.

"Josh, if this is some joke..."

"Pete!" 

Dallon then claps two times, with the room starting to light up from the fairy lights. The lit room reveals Tyler and Patrick in the middle, shocked expressions placed on their faces. They both look at each other and the room around them. Soft music plays in the background as they look around.

On Dallon's third and final clap, everyone including Dallon revealed themselves, with Josh and Pete appearing beside Patrick and Tyler.

"What is going on here?" Patrick questions through gritted teeth, giving the smug Pete a glare as the he stood by Tyler's side. Tyler looks stunned at the event happening in front of him that he barely even spoke. Josh seems to enjoy that expression on his best friend's face.

The one who answers the question is Brendon. "This night, is your night, our guests." He seems to fit the role of being a host. He takes Tyler and Patrick by the hand and leads them to their table.

"Please, have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Brendon offers as he gives them a bow before leaving.

Dallon smiles at the sight of Patrick and Tyler talking in a hushed tone, the little smiles and blushes on their faces are evident even from the distance and the low lighting of the fairy lights. On cue, Dan and Kenneth brought a bottle of champagne and two glasses. They pour the wine on each glass and offers it to their guests. 

Dallon wouldn't have guessed that his band mates know refinement in restaurants.

Andy and Joe enter next, serving them their dinner. He saw Joe giving a little wink at Tyler and he knows they should probably give the kid some slack for making him blush too much.

"Should I expect a wedding?" Brendon grins as they watch the two chatting, looking quite enamored with each other. Dallon has seen Tyler smile the way he does. His eyes crinkle and shine, his smile is wide and happy... He's only seen it given to Josh. That genuine, warm smile that he has, that smile is for Patrick.

"I'm surprised Patrick hasn't strangled me yet. He must really like Tyler, huh?" Pete mumbles but Dallon caught on to the forlorn tone in his voice.

Brendon wraps an arm around his shoulder, making pouty faces at Pete then giving him a cheeky grin. "Aw. Is Petey jealous?" Pete jabs him on the rib as he protests which makes Josh and the others chuckle.

 _"I don't think he's jealous. He just doesn't want Patrick to forget him."_ Dallon thought as he stares at Brendon and Pete who are now laughing. 

"Brendon, the next phase, if you mind."

He looks up at Dallon, and excited grin placed on his face. "Gladly."

Brendon makes his way to Tyler and Patrick's table and pulls them off of their chairs. He ushers them in the middle as he positions them to face each other.

"Now you lovebirds can't end the night without a dance!" Brendon announces ceremoniously. It's now Dallon's turn as he brought his instrument, along with the help of Kenny and Dan.

"I don't dance, Brendon." Patrick glares at him, his cheeks starting to redden.

"That's not what I saw on your Soul Punk concert." Tyler suddenly adds, earning a startled look from Patrick, and also Brendon.

"Y-You were on one of those concerts?"

Tyler shrugs, his own cheeks starting to redden as well as he looks down at his feet. "Borderline satanic, right? I-I think it was... uh... hot. Sorry."

That left Patrick speechless, looking more flushed than he already is.

"You heard the guy, Patrick. Now, dance with him!" Brendon coaxes them, signalling Dallon to start the music.

He strums his guitar, as he watches the two awkwardly position themselves. Tyler's hand lands on Patrick's waist as his other hand secures Patrick's palm. The strawberry blond tentatively holds on to Tyler, his face still looks flush, and it's probably due to their proximity.

 **_ "Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?  _ **  
**_ You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins _ _Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again"_**

Both of them sway gently over the music. Small steps, shy movements under the fairy lights. Timid looks, and little smiles were exchanged as they both move with the music's flow.

 **_"Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before _ **  
**_I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor _**  
**_But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore"_**

All eyes are set upon the two, who seem to dance like no one is watching. Words uttered in hushed tones, secrets are being told, confessions are being said.  
  
**_"Turn the lights off, I'm in love"_**

The lights dim, but not enough to make the room dark. Their bodies both move as one, following the music's melody as their feet make each step.

 **_ "Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss him?  _ **  
**_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with him?"_**

Tan, calloused hands move around one's waist, and the other, pale and white, move around one's neck. Their gazes stare only at each other's eyes. The contrast of blue and brown share under one breath.

**_"Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings"_ **

The smaller man stops his movements, and tiptoes his feet. He gives a feather light peck on the other man's lips, and gives him a shy grin as he sees the fluster on the other man's face.

**_"All of these are the prettiest things"_**

The taller man returns the gesture, his lips leaving a seal of promise on the smaller man's lips. The promise speaks with gratitude, affection and feelings that only that mouth can utter. As the night ends, the magic stays within them and everything is beautiful. 

Everything is beautiful.

**_ "When I'm in love" _ **

@@@@@

"Thanks, Dallon. I thought they'd never admit their feelings for each other." Josh grins, giving Dallon a hug, in which he gladly returns.

"Hey, you helped too, you know? All of us did. Don't give me all the credit."

Josh releases him from the hug, the grin on his face stays in place. "So, what happens now?"

There are still a lot things that Patrick and Tyler need to face if they ever want something special to bloom between them. But they can get through it.

They made it this far, right?

Dallon hums under his breath, his lips form into a hopeful, confident smile. "And now, we see where their feelings take them." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy how disgusting ugh now excuse while I puke. Lmao.  
> Uh, sorry for the mistakes, as always! And thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I was late for a New Years fic but this is my first update in 2016 so Happy New Year guys! Let's all have a great one!
> 
> Song: Love At First Sight - The Brobecks (like for real, listen to Dallon's band it's amazeballs)


End file.
